


Take it From me

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine's having trouble with magic training so Ydris asks if he'd like to go physical. Kind of a mistake.
Relationships: Daine (OC)/Ydris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Take it From me

Sweat rolled down Daine’s face as another burst of flame was released from his hands. He grit his teeth, watching the showman in front of him simply step aside. How was he so good at this? Was he using magic to detect his moves? He was snapped out of his thoughts by something springing from the ground and suddenly grabbing his leg, sweeping him off his feet. Daine hit the dirt floor with a thud. 

Groaning, he slowly got up on wobbly legs. “This isn’t fair, you prick!” He spat, his eyes glowing with anger. Daine could feel his rage bubble in his chest as Ydris smirked at him from across the way. “It’s not supposed to be, my Phoenix. This  _ is  _ to prepare you for Garnok, correct?” Daine huffed and brought up his fists again. Ydris took that as an answer and readied himself. In a quick succession Daine threw flames at the other, drawing nearer each time. Ydris responded, sending purple sparks with his own fists. Soon the two were face to face with each other. Daine started to throw actual punches, his knuckles heated with his fire within. But Ydris was quick and before Daine could hit him, Ydris swept him again with one leg.

He stared down at Daine who was breathing heavily on the ground, sweat now soaking through his grey tank top. “I fucking hate this magic shit.” 

Daine winced as Ydris helped him up. “I didn’t get you too bad, did I?”

“No, no. I’m fine.” Daine let out a breath. “I’m just used to normal fights, nothing with this magic bullshit.”

“Would you like to take a break from the magic element? Maybe we can just do a good old fashioned fist fight?” Ydris recommended, a smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth. As Daine took a sip of his water from the circus ring banister, he shrugged. “If you think you could beat me. I was pretty close to breaking your nose there.” Ydris only laughed and followed Daine back into the centre of the ring.

Daine got into a ready stance and stared back at Ydris, who mirrored him. “I hope you know your clothes might get a little trashed.”

The showman only shrugged. “These aren’t my show clothes, I don’t exactly care what happens to them.” Daine let out a sigh and shook his head, but couldn’t help smiling at his optimism.

The two began to circle each other, careful of what the other might do. Daine could see Ydris’ arms were shaking a little. Was he scared? Or excited? He couldn’t tell, but he knew for sure he was going to get back at the bastard for knocking him down so many times.

And then he saw his chance.

Daine lunged like a predator. His fists knew how and where to hit. First the kidney, then the stomach, the throat and finally the jaw. 

_ Thud, thud, thud, CRACK!  _

Ydris stumbled backwards, his face turned away, holding his mouth. He coughed and then spit out blood into the dirt. Worry washed over Daine but was replaced with relief when he saw Ydris, still with a bloody face, turn and grin at him. 

“Well, you’re right. Looks like my clothes are going to get trashed.” The pandorian took his shirt in both hands and watched as the blood that sprayed from his mouth had made it onto the nice white dress shirt.

“Are you still sure about this? That- that looked like it really hurt!” Daine fretted, taking Ydris’ face in his hands. “My Phoenix, I’m not fragile. I’ll be fine. Besides… I kinda like it.” He mumbled that last part, his face turning a little red. Daine could only shake his head in disappointment as he walked back to his spot and took his stance once again.

The two met in the middle again and this time Ydris was sure to block and at least try to dodge. But Daine was fast, very fast. It was almost scary to look at, but Ydris was no stranger to fights either.

He attempted to jab at Daine but the other caught his arm.

Daine twisted it behind his back, and Ydris cried out in pain. Then before he could react to what was happening, Daine swung over his shoulder, grappling Ydris’ neck with his thighs and flipping him over himself.

All he could do was let out a yelp as Daine brought them both to the ground.

_ Thud.  _

The wind was knocked out of him. He blew out a long breath as Daine released him and got up to tighten the wrapping around his fists. 

“You sure you wanna keep this up?” Still staring up at the circus ceiling Ydris nodded and stood, his legs feeling like jelly.

Daine glanced at him, still wrapping his hands. “You look like shit.”

“Ah, thank you  _ so  _ much.” Ydris sneered, bending over and putting his hands on his knees, still trying to catch his breath.

Daine rolled his eyes as he finished up. “One more, and then we’re done for the day, okay?” All he got was a tired thumbs up. Daine figured he was probably going to beat him this round too, so he might as well make it a fast one.

This time it was Ydris who took the first shot. Again, he attempted to punch Daine but his fist was blocked. He could feel his knuckles were now getting sore from hitting so much, even if he was missing half the time.

And of course, taking a second to think was a mistake. In two swift hits Daine punched him to the ground. There was a loud crack when the final blow hit his face again and once he was on the floor his vision was a little blurred.

Daine stood over him, both unamusement and concern somehow on his face. He then reached down to help Ydris up. With a bloody nose, Ydris gave him a tired smile. “You know, you’re sexy when you stand over me like that.”

“Nope, now you’re not getting help.” Daine said, letting go of the magician’s hand, letting it fall back to the ground and walking away.

“Hey! You’re just gonna leave me here? Vulnerable? On the ground?!” He shouted, but Daine only gave him the bird. Ydris chuckled and still somehow managed to get up off the ground. He brushed his hair out of the way (which had some blood caught in it, gross) and then jogged after his boyfriend. Even if it was a little gross to have his own blood all over his own chest and face, he had to admit, it was really fun not just fighting with magic.

“You’re still gonna help me wash all this off, though, right?” Ydris asked when he caught up to his boyfriend. 

Daine glanced over at him and then back to where he was walking. He lifted the tent flap. “....Maybe.”

Ydris pumped his fist and mouthed yes once Daine had gotten a few feet in front of him but froze and turned red when he heard the other call, “I heard that!”

Oh well, at least he would get special treatment like an innocent damsel in distress.


End file.
